


Sometimes It's Nice to Be Wrong

by PanicAtTheEverywhere (DapperMuffin)



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Light Angst, Love Confessions, Multi, No Plot/Plotless, Not Really Unrequited Love, Polyamory, Romantic Fluff, mostly - Freeform, there's slight plot and slight angst but meh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-14 14:34:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18950071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DapperMuffin/pseuds/PanicAtTheEverywhere
Summary: Mostly-plotless LAMP fluff. This was just a writing exercise but somehow became a one-shot, so here ya go I guess





	Sometimes It's Nice to Be Wrong

Patton missed that feeling of being truly accepted. He didn’t know when it had faded, or where it had gone, only… he  _ wanted _ that again.

 

It probably only made matters worse that he was in love with someone who could never want him the way he wanted them—well,  _ several _ someones. He knew it certainly didn't help that these someones were his best friends, not to mention already in a loving relationship in which there would be no room for Patton.

 

He still recalled how he'd fallen in love with each of them.

 

Roman had been the first one Patton had realized he loved, although probably not the first one he'd fallen in love with. Roman with his tan skin, perfectly toned muscles, and tall stature looked every part the prince he was nicknamed. His long blonde hair, makeup, and frequently painted nails defied gender expectations, but he was confident in his refusal to conform to stereotypes, not to mention well-liked.

 

During one of Roman's performances, watching the tall man's green eyes sparkle vibrantly as he did what he loved best, delivering his lines with gusto under the spotlight, Patton had realized that Roman was beautiful.

 

Second had been Virgil. Despite the emo's tough exterior, Patton had found out almost right away that he was actually a softie underneath. He'd been bullied for being emo (among other things) as a kid, and so he'd slipped into the pattern of thinking where "showing emotion makes me more of a target = don't show emotion," but Patton, with the aid of Roman, had helped Virgil break out of the loop.

 

The first time Patton had been able to make Virgil  _ really _ smile, that's when he'd known.

 

Last had been Logan. When one first meets him, he seems closed off and apathetic, but Patton discovered that the nerd didn't believe he  _ deserved _ emotions and so kept things bottled up. Just like with Virgil, it seemed all he needed to open up was a little push in the right direction. Now, that didn't mean that his issues were all worked out, but it was progress, and he was learning.

 

At some point in late May—Patton supposed it might have been the  _ singular _ performance of Roman's he  _ hadn't _ attended—the other three appeared to have formed a polyamorous relationship, as that was the only way to answer Patton's many questions, such as  _ Why is Logan writing poetry about Virgil? _ and,  _ During his performance, had Roman winked at Logan? _ and,  _ Wait, Virgil and Roman sing duets together?  _ He'd never properly posed the question, yet he knew the answer well enough, especially after the other three had successfully requested to share a dorm room.

 

Patton did his best to act normal around them, still attending their weekly game night, but how could he keep up the act when Roman laid a kiss to the back of Virgil's hand, and Virgil's other arm happened to be around Logan's shoulders? He practically fled game night,  _ like a coward, _ not needing the worried cries of his name that echoed after him in the night.

  
  


A quiet knock sounded on his dorm room door, and Patton sniffled from where he lay on his bed. "Go away." His voice sounded thick with emotion, and he loathed how easy he was to read.

 

"It's Logan," came a voice from the other side of the door. "Roman and Virgil are with me. We'd like to talk to you. May we come in?"

 

Patton sighed, burying his face further into his pillow. "Fine." He heard the sound of his door opening, the quiet  _ click _ of the door latching, and then soft footsteps as several someones came to stand next to his bed.

 

"Patton, we'd like to ask you a few questions," began the regal voice of Roman, "about what set you off earlier. You left rather quickly. Is that alright?" Patton nodded, not lifting his head.

 

"Firstly, does it have to do with our relationship?" Logan asked. Patton gave a half-nod into his pillow, which Logan seemed to understand. "Is there a  _ problem _ with our relationship?"

 

"Not exactly." Patton winced; that didn't come out quite right.

 

"What do you mean?" inquired Virgil, perplexed.

 

"Well, it's not a problem," replied Patton. "Merely an… issue." Why couldn't he just say what he meant? None of this was coming out right.

 

A dramatic gasp issued from Roman, then a small, "ow!" as Virgil smacked him. Rubbing at his arm, he phrased his next question carefully.

 

"Patton, could it be that… you wish to be a  _ part _ of this relationship?"

 

Patton finally lifted his head up from the pillow to look Roman in the eye.

 

"You finally caught on, huh?" The false cheeriness was layered on thick here. He was sure they'd reject him now, he didn't want to force himself into the middle of anything—

 

"Why didn't you say anything sooner?" Virgil smiled. "You didn't think we'd reject you, right? ...right, Patton?"

 

He kept silent, but that must have been as good of an answer as anything he could've said, as the air in the room changed.

 

"Aw, Pat," Roman sighed. "I'm sorry if we ever made you think that. We wanted to wait until you made the first move because we didn't know if you felt the same and didn't want to pressure you."

 

"It isn't true," Logan added. "If you'd have us, we'd be happy to have you."

 

Patton swallowed hard and hoped he'd heard right. "Really?"

 

"We love you, Patton," chuckled Virgil.

 

"I love you too," Patton muttered, a faint blush covering his cheeks.

 

The bedsprings creaked as Virgil settled on the mattress next to Patton. Tentatively, he placed a hand on Patton's cheek.

 

"May I?"

 

Patton knew for sure that he was blushing now. "Sure."

 

It turned out that Virgil was more passionate than he'd expected, and he smiled against his boyfriend's lips, fingers curled in Virgil's purple-dyed hair.

 

After they pulled away, Patton threw his arms around Virgil's neck. This was the happiest he'd felt in a while. Almost giddily, he nuzzled against Virgil's neck.

 

"Whoa there," Virgil stuttered, almost certainly blushing although Patton couldn't see his face. "There'll be plenty of time for that."

 

"But I don't wanna wait," pouted Patton.

 

"We get it. You're a-dor-a-ble." Logan accentuated each syllable with a short clap.

 

"Aw, thank you~." Patton grinned at Logan, but he couldn't stifle his yawn.

 

"What if we stayed over in your room tonight?" suggested Roman slowly.

 

Patton clapped once in excitement. "That sounds great!"

 

"I'll have to stop by our room to turn off the lights and grab anything we might need," Logan piped up.

 

"Cool, we'll get settled while you're gone." As soon as the door closed, Virgil turned to Patton. "Why don't you pick a spot first? It's your bed, you know how you're comfortable."

 

"Alright." Patton turned a few times before lying back down, this time on his side. Shortly after, Virgil wrapped his arms around the other man's torso.

 

"Is this okay?"

 

"This is good," Patton reassured. He looked to Roman, who still stood, rather awkwardly, in the middle of the room. "C'mon, Roman!"

 

His expression seemed apologetic. "I might have to climb over you."

 

"Just be careful." Roman  _ did _ try his best to be careful, as Patton barely felt the weight of the taller man climb over him (okay, that's a lie, but it didn't crush him  _ too _ much, at least). Finally, Roman’s strong arms wrapped around Patton’s neck and shoulders from behind, and Patton let out a contented sigh.

 

“Whoops, your glasses, Pat,” Virgil reminded suddenly as if he’d just remembered too, carefully removing them for him.

 

“Silly me,” Patton said, then raised an eyebrow as Virgil tugged at the sleeves of the cat hoodie tied around his neck. “Hey, what are you doing?”

 

“You should probably take this off before going to sleep; plus it’s a choking hazard,” claimed Virgil, a sly grin on his face.

 

“In that case, you need to take this off too.” Patton pulled at Virgil’s black-and-purple-patched jacket, and eventually, they both gave in after minimal quarreling on both sides. “That goes for you too, Roman!” Reluctantly, the green-eyed man removed his red letterman jacket.

 

Shortly after, Logan returned. He hit the lights, then fumbled his way over to the bed; luckily the floor was clear of any tripping hazards since Patton had cleaned earlier that morning.

 

“Glasses,” Patton called, and Logan sighed before obliging. “Tie.” It was too dark for Patton to see the exasperated look Logan sent his way. “Alright,  _ now _ you can come join the cuddle puddle, Lo!”

 

There was a brief silence in which Logan’s overwhelmed brain processed the nickname and then attempted to form a reply. All he said was, “I love you, Patton.”

 

“I love you too, Logan.”

 

After a minute more of fumbling around, Logan managed to join the other three in the bed, arms around Virgil.

 

“Goodnight,” said Patton, and the others each whispered a muttered variation of, “Goodnight.” It didn’t take long for Patton to drift off in the arms of his lovers.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked it, please leave a kudos, and maybe even go check out my Tumblr @muffin-art where I post fanfiction and sometimes fanart of (my designs of) the Sides. Anyway, thanks for reading.


End file.
